Pops
Pops, birth name Mega Kranus, was a main character on Regular Show. He was the adopted son of Mr. Maellard, who was the owner of the park. In Season 8, he is revealed to be the 'Chosen One' and 'The Embodiment of Pure Good' and is the brother of Anti-Pops, as both siblings were born on the planet Lolliland. He died in the series finale to sacrifice saving the universe, end the cycle of universe destruction and rebirth every 14 billion years. Info Appearance Pops is a pale pink lollipop-shaped man, standing at 6' (6'4" with his hat). His body and limbs are all very stick-like, while his head is an abnormally large sphere shape. He usually wears a gentlemanly outfit, consisting of an always buttoned-up dark gray vest; a long-sleeved, off-white dress shirt; lighter gray pants; dress shoes in the same dark gray as his vest; and a top hat. Pops also sports a white handlebar mustache. Aside from his mustache, Pops is entirely bald. In the finale, it's revealed that he has a 6 pack. Personality Pops was a naive, lollipop-shaped man who is almost always in a jolly mood. Pops works with Benson as a park manager, but he acts as a groundskeeper. He tends to be overly ecstatic about every situation and expresses himself as an upright gentleman to the point where he overly extends his words and sentences formally. Despite being an elderly man, Pops is very childlike and naive about the world around him. Therefore, he serves as somewhat of a non sequitur character. He also seems to like Mordecai and Rigby more than Benson, ironically, despite Mordecai and Rigby's irresponsible behavior and Benson's more responsible behavior (and Benson being his good friend). Pops's father, Mr. Maellard, owns the park. Even so, Pops relies on Benson for the upkeep of the park. Benson also seems to be responsible for taking care of Pops due to his childlike nature. Pops's character is taken from Quintel's short animation "The Naive Man from Lolliland." In "Prank Callers," it is implied that Pops was once a (somewhat) more serious man, until Mordecai and Rigby (who had traveled back in time to the 80s) collided with his younger self, causing him apparent brain damage and turning him into the quirky character he is known as in the series. Pops is in a perpetually optimistic mood, and most of the time, he can best be described as bubbly. However, Pops isn't one to be jolly when disrespected. Whenever he is not acting childishly, Pops acts like a gentleman, always addressing others politely, with one sole exception in "Think Positive", where he demands Benson to stop yelling at Mordecai and Rigby. Pops's childish demeanor makes him very gullible, but even though anyone can take advantage of this, most people still respect Pops as a friend. Pops also possesses the most pleasant voice out of all the characters; his language style is unique where he will go to larger extents to scientifically or vividly describe an object that would normally be said in a few words. He is also known to take an interest in little things, such as butterflies. An example of this is when, in "The Power," he laughs when a butterfly flies near him, and in "Think Positive," he is trying to catch butterflies in a jar. Another example would be in "Saving Time," when he says that the songbirds don't usually visit him until the afternoon. Pops is also known to love his car, which he polishes and waxes in nearly every episode. Pops seems to be easily amused as seen in "Jinx," when he laughs at his reflection in the water. Skills/Habits Keyboard Player - As seen in "This Is My Jam", "But I Have a Receipt", and "Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys," Pops is adept at playing the keyboard. He is also said to play his harpsichord at night, but he might have stopped this because Benson made a rule against this. * Butterflies - Pops most likely has an interest for butterflies, as seen in "Think Positive." * Skilled Artist - As seen in "Think Positive," Pops can draw very well. * Good Wrestler - In "Really Real Wrestling," Pops is a very good wrestler. This is because he used to wrestle in his high school or college days. He can easily also wrestle a polar bear in "The Christmas Special." * Fanciness - As shown in "Fancy Restaurant," Pops is an expert in the art of being fancy and has even published a book on the subject, titled Fanciness Theory and Practical Application. * Singing - Pops can sing fairly well in "Karaoke Video" when he sang Footloose. * Easily Scared - Benson claimed that Pops can't stand scary stories in "Terror Tales of the Park II." * Baking - In "Pie Contest," Pops is an excellent baker, and appears to have a fondness for it. His pie was the only one Mordecai and Rigby actually liked. As such, he has won 1st place for his pies for ten consecutive years. And in "Meat Your Maker" he made pies for the BBQ. Lastly, he suggested a bake sale as a fundraiser in Grave Sights. * Poetry - As seen in "Rap It Up" it is shown that he likes and is talented at poetry. * Surfing - In "Catching the Wave" Pops learned how to surf and became one with nature. * Carsick - In "Terror Tales of the Park II," he suggested that they play I Spy. Rigby then replied sharply that Pops got carsick the last time they played I Spy. * Bird-watching- It's shown in "Free Cake" that Pops is using binoculars and looking around, possibly bird-watching. Cosmic power: * Telekinesis - Pops, along with his brother were born to have this power from beginning to levitate object and themselves. Ironically, Pops himself is the "Chosen One", embodied by a power of good. His brother is the embodiment of evil. * Teleportation: Pops can teleport himself in different location. * Energy Manipulation: Pops can fire energy blast that strong enough to set a tree on fire. * Shield Generation: Pops can form an energy shield to protect himself from harm. Relationships Mordecai Mordecai, along with Rigby, seem to be real good friends with Pops. Whenever they are seen together, the two seem to get along and have no problems. Pops is also easily amused with their contests, like punchies and rock-paper-scissors. When Pops sacrifices himself to save the universe in " A Regular Epic Final Battle", Mordecai is shown crying along with Rigby because of how much Pops means to the both of them. Rigby Despite Rigby's wild nature, the two seem to get along very well. For example, Pops has let Rigby borrow his phone and his old-timey radio. Despite his naivety, Pops seems to know Rigby is wild and a bit dumb, an example being "Trash Boat."When Pops sacrifices himself to save the universe in " A Regular Epic Final Battle", Rigby is shown crying along with Mordecai because of how much Pops means to the both of them. Benson Though they seem to have trouble with each other, there is still respect between the two. In "Think Positive," Pops made Benson control his anger with Mordecai and Rigby, or else he'd lose his job a second time, showing that Pops can, and will, exercise his actual superiority over Benson. Benson reluctantly tried to keep it in, and he never yelled once until Pops changed his mind. Along with the rest of the park, Benson mourned during Pops' funeral. Muscle Man The two seem to be good friends, as Pops tried to help Muscle Man become fancy in "Fancy Restaurant." Muscle Man also felt unbearably guilty when his prank went wrong and almost killed Pops in "Prankless." Muscle Man also seems to think that Pops is funny (and/or cool) in multiple episodes, as the two hang out sometimes. It looks like after High Five Ghost and Mordecai and Rigby, Pops may be Muscle Man's best friend. Skips There is not much interaction in the series, but when there is, they get along well. Skips has been in Pops's life since he was little, as indicated in Skips vs. Technology, when he fixes his toy. Also, he tried to help Skips feel better after he lost an arm-wrestling competition to Rigby in Over the Top. Anti-Pops Pops' archenemy and illegitimate brother who is after Pops, due to their unspecific different gift from their birth. Mr. Maellard Mr. Maellard is revealed to be the adoptive father of Pops in Season Eight's episode "The Ice Tape". Previously seen in Skips vs. Technology, Pops has been in the care of him and his wife since the early 1900's. Though he is considered a megalomaniac and forgetful, a soft spot remains for his only son, even after his death. On Sora's Team (Coming Soon.........)Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Regular Show characters Category:Fighters Category:Athletes Category:Males Category:Sora's Team Category:Summons Category:S-Class Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Protecters Category:Heartful (class) Yo-Kai Category:Legendary characters